End Of The Line
by Lil-Randomer
Summary: Twins Daniel and Katherine LaRusso are moving to Reseda with their mom but the twins somehow keep finding themselves in trouble with others but especially each other. With daniel finding love in an unlikely place and Kat finding herself some surprising allies with the twins drift apart or will their sibling bond keep them together through all the odds. OC Character
1. Information

Karate Kid

Chapter: Character Background  
**Name ****  
**First – Katherine   
Middle - Anne  
Last - LaRusso  
**Nickname:** Kat  
**Current City: Reseda**

**Hometown: ****New Jersey**  
**Gender: ****Female**  
**Race:** American. **Ethnicity:** White  
**Age: ****17**

**Fluent Language(s):** English and French.  
**Sexual Orientation: **Straight. **Relationship Status: **Single  
**Employment:** Student  
**Living Arrangement:** Living in an apartment with her mom &amp; Twin brother.


	2. New Beginnnings

"This is it. This is the end of the line"

Well this is it, the day of the 'Big Move' me, my mom and twin brother Daniel are moving from Newark, New Jersey to Reseda, a neighbourhood in Los Angeles, California. Me and Daniel are seniors in high school and our mom is trying for a new job in some computer thing.

"you're telling me" Daniel muttered to himself as he sat still in his seat not wanting to get out.

I look out of the window of my mom's 1969 Chevy station wagon, which was so beyond repair, I saw nothing but palm trees and coconuts which means eternal summer which I love, I love the warm breeze, never being cold even at night and the long days but being half Italian its nothing unusual to love the summer unless your Daniel who likes the winter.

"Come on all hands on deck" mom promoted us as we got out off the car to start unpacking, Daniel struggling with his bike and me grabbing the luggage.

" we gotta get this thing unloaded before it sinks" she joked. I could see mom looking up at the sky smiling and smiled a bit to myself, she's finally happy with her life no looking back now.

"Look at those palm trees! Damn, do you know what that means?" she called out to us excitedly but some of us aren't as excited as she is. Daniel looks bored and unenthusiastic as he struggles with his bike but still looks up at the palm trees at the instance of our mother.

" Yeah, watch out for falling coconuts" he replied sarcastically making me roll my eyes.

"Wise guy, No more Newark winters!" I could help but smile at the thought but I knew my twin would have something to say about that.

"I like winters ma" he replied to her like he was talking to a child making me giving him a dark glare.

"I don't" I replied bluntly giving him a challenging look.

"Oh, you like sore throats? You like frozen toes?" Mom asked rhetorically winking at me as she knew she was always right.

"I don't like smog" Daniel replied in the same reprimanding tone.

Mom picked up one of the smaller boxes with the laundry stuff in it and gave us both a look. "Did I tell you about the pool here?" she asked trying to bait us into being happy with uprooting our lives, Daniel with his wierdo girlfriend Judy and me living a happy life of solitude and peace.

"Just about 100 times ma" I told her rolling my eyes, nothing could get my mom down from this happy high she really thinks this is the best day of her life but nothing ever goes to plan for the LaRusso family.

"Okay, so make it 101" She laughed walking towards the worn looking apartment complex "Open your eyes, my darling twins. This is the Garden of Eden".

"Come on. Listen, we're in apartment 20 okay? One flight up" she shouted to us walking to our new 'home'.

Me and Daniel didn't speak much less look at each other as we grabbed our own luggage, I saw him struggling to carry his bike and suitcase but I didn't offer to help as me and my older twin hadn't been the best of siblings for a long time. Daniel thought I was too much like our runaway father who was a horrible and abusive man to our mom and I thought Daniel was too weak, often cared about people to much and is always sticking his nose into other peoples business.

I shut the car doors whilst Daniel pushed his ratty bike into the apartment complex I heard him yell and then a big bang, I turned to see he had kicked the wooden door open but not only that he had kicked it into someone's face. I snorted to myself but still ran over to see what was happening.

"Are you okay?" I heard Daniel stutter and apologize to the stranger who was now sprawled out on the floor holding his nose which wasn't bleeding...unfortunately.

"Don't worry about it" the guy laughed still tending to his wounds which you couldn't see anyway. "Let me help you up" my twin said still stuttering trying to hold his bike and help the stranger off the floor where he had unintentionally kicked him.

"Thanks" the guy said still laughing which was starting to confuse me a little but I could see it shook Daniel up as he was still stuttering and looking embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid" Daniel said trying to justify his actions.

"You must be the new people in 20 right?" the stranger asked his rubbing his head. "Yeah, I guess so" Daniel answered looking up at our apartment. "Freddy Fernandez, apartment 17" he told us shaking Daniels hand, smiling which showed his dimples.

"Daniel LaRusso" he told Freddy, to which Freddy looked at me as If just noticing I was here. I shook my head "What?" "This is my twin, Katherine" Daniel told him "It's Kat actually" I butted in rudely not sure if I liked Freddy or not.

"How you doing? Let me help" he said grabbing the suitcase from Daniels bike and the heavier one from me which I gladly gave him but it looks like st. Daniel has a problem with him helping me. "No, it's fine. It's heavy, man" Daniel said embarrassed at the help but Freddy still took the suitcase. Daniel gave me an annoyed look at my willingness of letting Freddy help to which I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I got it" Freddy told him still looking at me smiling. "So twins, that must be cool" he asked us smiling. "not really" I told him shaking my head and seeing Daniel frown at me again, Freddy started to look uncomfortable with my short answers and unwillingness to talk to him so he turned to Daniel instead for conversation which is definitely fine with me. "Where are you from?" he asked Daniel as we started walking to our new apartment.

"New Jersey" Daniel replied nonchalantly, Freddy chucked a bit and I didn't know whether I should take offence or not that he was laughing about where we were from. "What are you doing out here?" he inquired again, making me realise I really don't like small talk. You would think that all my negativity would depress me but it really doesn't, I like being a lone wolf.

"Our mom got a job with some company out here. Rocket Computers. Flight of the Future. I don't know" my twin told him not knowing the actual details of our mom's new job, actually that's all we knew before she shipped us out her. "I never heard of it" Freddy laughed again as we passed the pool which wasn't a pool as much as it was a puddle. I snorted unladylike at him and said "i'm not surprised"

Daniel had just noticed the pool at the same time as I did and didn't look impressed, funny it the only thing we've agreed on in months other than this move. "

Is this the only pool you've got?" Freddy nodded his head but look disinterested "That's it. What was that, karate?" he asked my brother excitedly.

"Yeah." I looked at Daniel with a raised eyebrow when he said this. "Have you been doing it long?" Freddy started to look really excited now when Daniel said he knew karate.

"Yeah, a while" my brother lied making me laugh, Daniel looked at me with begging eyes as if to ask me not to tell Freddy the truth which was that he had gone to a few classes at the Y.

"Did you ever use it?" i'm starting to think that Freddy was only talking to Daniel because of his 'Karate' skills.

"A couple of times" he told him quietly still not knowing if I was going to rat him out but I wasn't he can learn the hard way of his lies.

"I bet you could kick some ass" _Not likely, _Daniel was usually on the other end of the ass kicking mostly by me. Me and my brother do get into physical fights with each other but i'm usual the one winning. "

I'd like to learn that. Maybe you could teach me" ah the light begins to dawn, Freddy just wanted Daniel to teach him karate.

"Sure. That's cool. Any time" Daniel tells him enthusiastic forgetting he doesn't actually know karate and was just saying this to impress his new friend. Just as we reached the stairs to get to the apartment a voice stopped us in our tracks.

"This place is a dump. You should go back to New Jersey" an old gypsy looking woman told us, she didn't didn't look up whist talking to us as she read her paper.

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion and questioned her "How did you know where we're from?" she still didn't look at me while I asked her a question i'm not sure if she's rude or introverted. I think she's like me and just doesn't give a damn.

"'Cause I'm from New Jersey. I got a nose for my own" she explained to us like it was common knowledge that she lived in the same place as us. "Well what part?" Daniel questioned her, I looked at Freddy to see him laughing a bit to himself and smiled at me when he noticed I was looking. "Parsippany" I heard the gypsy woman telling Daniel "I never should've left"

"Our Uncle Louie's from Parsippany" My twin told her sounding excited, ive never noticed before how much Daniel is like a puppy dog and get excited about everything.

"Louie Martini?" she asked us looking up for the first time since we started talking to her.

I shook my head "Louie LaRusso" "Louie LaRusso? Don't know him" she waved us off, Daniel had a weird smile on his face which I couldn't place.

"Hey pup" he said leaning down and petting the little dog that I only just noticed.

"How you doing? You thirsty?" I saw Freddy tap Daniel on the shoulder and make a sign that the old gypsy woman was crazy he whispered something that we couldn't hear.

"What?" we asked not quite hearing what he said. "She's not playing with a full deck" Freddy explained to us in what seemed to be the nicest way he could.

"She's nice" I defended, I could be like that old lady one day talking a load if crap and not even giving a shit about what people think of her. Actually thinking about it she kinda reminds me of my aunt tessy. I shivered at the thought. Freddy laughed as if I was joking and Daniel just shook his head smiling.

"What are you two doing tomorrow?" Freddy asked us whilst helping Daniel up the stairs with his bike. "I don't know. I guess nothing" Daniel replied looking at me for confirmation to which I shrugged my shoulders and muttered "Guess so".

"We're having a beach party. Want to come?" he explained excitedly to us but still mainly looking at me which is starting to freak me out, I don't know what the boys are like in LA but i'm not sure I like it.

"Yeah I'll be there" Daniel told him quickly obviously not wanted to go with me, I ruin most of his friendships and i'm proud of that.

"Sure, that's cool" I replied with a smile on my face as I see Daniel frowning at me, Freddy grinned widely thinking I was smiling at him.

"I'll come get you in the morning" he smiled at me and then turn to Daniel quickly "Both of you" he stuttered a little.

"Here's apartment 20" we all looked at the apartment we had stopped outside, mine and Daniel's looks were a bit different to Freddy's We really didn't want to be here but we love our ma so we're trying for her.

"Should I leave this here?" Freddy gestured to our very heavy suitcases, we both nodded our heads. "Yeah, thanks for the help".

"Nice meeting you. Take care" Freddy said shaking our hands "See you tomorrow morning" he said before running back down the stairs obviously going to where he was supposed to be before my brother knocked him over.

Daniel opened the door and we both just fell through and before we could say anything_ or breathe_ mom to us "Don't say anything about the pool. I'll call first thing in the morning" I hadn't really given the pool a second thought, yeah it sounded good having our own pool but we'd have to share with the rest of the complex not my idea of fun.

"Did you tell that old lady where we were from?" I asked her putting boxes on the floor.

Mom turned around quickly with a huge grin on her face "Yes. Didn't she remind you of Aunt Tessy?" Daniel laughed "More like Uncle Louie" even I cracked a smile at that one.

"I really think we're going to do good here" mom told us cleaning "I have a very positive feeling, I'm telling you kids I just know it's going to work" how my mother can be so positive at times is beyond me.

Daniel grabbed a bowl from the box I was holding and went over to the sink, only to be soaked when the water started to shoot up like a fountain, I laughed at his misfortune. I believe that nothing good can come from doing things for others, my mom just says i'm 'selfish'. _Eh tomato, Tomato._

"The faucet's broken" ma told him after he learnt the hard way. "The real estate lady said there's a fix-it guy. See if you guys can find him".

I looked at her with wide eyes " why both of us, why cant he do it" I argued not wanting to spend anymore time with him then I already had to.

Daniel looked me in the eye and teased "Why, Don't you want to see your lover boy Freddie"

"he is not my lover boy Daniel" I told him strongly making him flinch at the sound of my voice but still pushed it further when he told mom that Freddy Fernandez from apartment 17 couldn't stop staring at me with googly eyes.

My anger flared and push him " Don't talk like that, you don't know what your talking about" Daniel looked at me with scared eyes whilst I could hear my mom shouting at me in the background " Katherine LaRusso you apologize to your brother right now".

"Why?" I asked strongly "he started it with all his lies" she just shook her head and explained that Freddy might like me but still made both of us apologize to each other which we did begrudgingly.

Daniel grabbed the bowl of water which he managed to catch and walked to the door "What's that for?" mom asked trying to change the mood. "Uncle Louie's dog" he explained carrying the water. "He's cute" she told us, I knew mom would fall in love with the dingy looking dog I mean she did fall for our father.

I followed Daniel to the door knowing mom would still make me go with him, its like she still thinks we're 10 years old i'm just glad she doesn't make us hold hands any more. My brother stopped in front of the door and turn to our mom who was busying herself in a box.

"I got invited to a party tomorrow" he told her " me too" I added giving Daniel a look for leaving me out so I wouldn't be able to go.

"Great. You see?" she told us smiling, looking happy that we had got invited to a party but not asking what type of party it was.

"But you wanted us to help you unpack" I questioned, pointing to all the stuff in boxes not sure if I was even in the mood to be social tonight.

"I don't remember saying that" she said and shrugged her shoulders "I must have had you mixed up with somebody else" Daniel said smiling at our mom, I walked over and kissed her cheek "Thanks, Ma" she grinned at my unusual sign of affection.

We ran back down the stairs to where the gypsy woman was still sitting with her dog and paper but she was now smoking a cigarette and still very much reminding me of my Aunt Tessy.

"Could you tell me where the maintenance guy is?" I asked her nicely and hey she even looked at me this time when I talked to her.

"Hey, pup" I heard Daniel say and saw him put the bowl down by the hot looking dog to which he happily lapped up the water.

"You go in through there, turn left, not too far...then right, go inside, and you'll find him on the left" I lost her when she began talking so I hope Daniel was paying attention to what she was saying, Daniel started walking in the direction of what gypsy aunt tessy told us.

" So I go right then left?" obviously I wasn't the only one who didn't listen. She sighed at us "No, left then right, then inside on the left" We walked in the direction she told us and came to a stop a set of wooden green doors.

Daniel knocked on the door and opened them to walk through and looked at me to see if I was following. "Hello?" he shouted. I looked around at the room and all I could see were bits and pieces its like our maintenance man was a hoarder.

Me and Daniel stood side by side at a see through door. "Are you the maintenance man?" I asked the man who had his back to us who was doing something with chopsticks.

"We're the new people in apartment" I told him still not getting any answer from him. Me and Daniel looked at each other annoyed, I put my hands up and gave up on talking to the man.

"Yeah The faucet's really leaking there" Daniel said opening the door. The man turned around and I could see he was quite old and Korean looking he was also wearing a white &amp; Black bandanna. He gave Daniel a glare and my brother just stared back and started to shut the door again.

"Could you come fix it?" Daniel asks him quietly. "Can I tell my mom when?" he asks again when he got no answer.

"When what?" the old Korean man asked us, I don't think he's even listening to a word we're saying. Are all the people in LA this rude?.

"When you're going to fix the faucet" I asked him sharply getting very annoyed at the ignorance of the old man. I tried being polite, I tried being quiet and letting Daniel talk to him but he's really starting to get on my last nerve.

"After" was his short and sweet reply, well not so sweet.

"After what?" my brother half shouted starting to get annoyed too. Daniel very rarely gets annoyed like our ma but when they do they go like a volcano.

"After after!" the old Korean man shouted at us. I

through my hands up in the air frustrated again and walked back off to the apartment.

_I can't be bothered with this crap!  
_

* * *

Short and Sweet, Hope you like the first chapter of End Of The Line!


	3. Kick His Ass

It felt like forever before we had got to the beach, Daniel and Freddy hadn't stopped talking since we left and although Freddy had tried to include me in the conversation I wasn't interested in talking to either of them. "Here we are" he told us pulling up to the parking lot next to the sand. I jumped out of the car and looked around I could see loads of people doing different stuff on the beach, I grabbed my bag from the car and followed Daniel and Freddy. We walked onto the beach and stopped by 3 boys who were playfully fighting "Hey guys this is Daniel and Kat. They just moved here" Freddy told the 3 'guys' who were now looking at us "Daniel, Kat this is Alan, Chuckie and Billy" we just kind of nodded to each other. I dropped my bag on the floor and lay out my pink towel just in case I wanted to sunbathe. I could see the boys looking at me except Daniel he was busy looking around.

"Hey Kat, you any good at soccer?" I looked at Chuckie who was bouncing a soccer ball between his hands, I smirked at him "I am the best soccer player ever" the guys laughed taking it as a challenge. I took my Vans, cardigan and shirt off leaving me in my bathing suit and shorts "Lets do this". We had been playing for a while until I decided to sit out and let the boys rough around with each other as I lay down I saw them kicking the ball in to some high class looking girls who each threw the ball to each other until the blonde one Daniel had been staring at caught the ball and threw it up to Daniel who began to show off his 'skills' I heard the girls laughing as they walked towards the water still looking back at the boys playing soccer.

We stayed at the beach messing around until it grew dark and Freddie decided to make a camp-fire to cook hot dogs. I had put back on my clothes and was currently watching Daniel and blondie making eyes at each other, I smacked his arm and handed him the stick with a hot dog on when Freddie came over "I think the blonde is looking at you" I snapped my head over to see that the blonde was most definitely looking at Daniel but he snorted in laughter "Yeah, Right" but he was too nervous to look Freddie nudged him again "I think she has the hots for you" Daniel stood up still staring at the blonde "Who could blame her?" if I were her I would be more worried that some weird kid was starting at me not flattered "Why don't you make a move?" I looked at Freddie annoyed "If you like her so much why don't you make a move?" Freddie looked shocked that I had said that but Daniel looked a bit relieved that I did and shook his head "No, I'm eating, man" the guys all laughed mockingly "How can you think about eating?" Alan asked him unbelieving, Daniel just shrugged his shoulders probably feeling shit to all this peer pressure "I'm hungry" he mumbled quietly.

Chuckie put his hands on Freddie's shoulders and nodded in our direction "Maybe they ain't got no moves in Jersey" I smirked and gave him the finger, Daniel chuckled "I got moves where I come from" I snorted in laughter "Yeah he's got so many moves" Daniel gave me a dirty look probably because I had embarrassed him in front of his new _'besties'. _The boys had starting laughing at Daniel again "Let's see 'em" Freddie kicked the ball into the girls and pushed Daniel in their direction " Alright, Alright I'm going" Daniel walked over to the preppy girls whom had given the ball to the blonde. I saw them start to talk and could help but stare at them angrily, I saw her try to bounce the ball on her knee trying to keep it up but failed, I felt an arm come around my shoulder and looked to see Freddie "What's up Kat?" I just looked at him irritated and shook my head, Freddie looked into the direction I was looking in "Oh I see, overprotective older sister?" he asked jokingly drinking from his beer bottle "Daniel's the older one" I shook his arm off me and walked over to the fire where everyone was.

Every now and again I would look over to them seeing them doing 'cute' things and couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. I shook it off as I heard the sound of a motor rumbling, I looked up to see a group of motorbikes "Whose that" I asked nodding in the bikes direction which were now riding in our direction. I saw the guys faces fall "They're the cobra kai, a group of black belts from our school" I nodded confused to why they all looked so worried "Yeah and the leader is blondies ex boyfriend" I looked up to where Daniel and blondie were canoodling, I saw blondie notice the bikes she looked scared and kicked the ball away from her, Daniel ran after it unknowingly. The 'Cobra Kai' got off their bikes and walked towards blondie as did me and everyone else on the beach. I saw one of the guys in particular walk towards blondie he was also blonde, tall, good looking but seemed pissed off to the max "That's Johnny Lawrence" I heard Freddie whisper to me, he told me the names of the others but I was too busy watching them like a hawk. I could hear Johnny trying to talk over blondies radio " Ali, I want to talk to you" _Oh so her name is Ali, _she looked upset and shook her head "Leave me alone. We've been over all this. I don't want to talk" Johnny leant forward "I want to talk to you, all right?" Stubbornly Ali turned the radio back on so johnny turned it back off " What is your problem?" he asked her softly but she just looked at him angrily " Why Don't you just take your little Cobra Kai's and get out of here" honestly I think she was being a bitch but I Don't know their history so I wont judge... just yet.

Ali stood up and grabbed her radio, johnny stood up and grabbed it from her obviously trying to get her attention "and that's going to solve everything" Ali tried to grab her radio from johnny again "give me my radio" she asked twice trying to take it back. "You promise you'll talk to me" the poor lad just seemed like he wanted to sort out some of their relationship problems, I felt someone stand next to me and looked to see Daniel stood by me with the soccer ball tucked under his arm. I looked back over to see Johnny giving Ali back her radio to which she turned it back on and seemingly angering Johnny who grabbed it and smashed it on the floor.

"You just broke my radio!" Ali screamed pushing Johnny angrily, I felt Daniel move beside me and grabbed his arm but he brushed me off and bent down to pick up Ali's radio "Don't touch it, punk" Johnny shouted at Daniel who picked it up anyway and tried handing it to Ali but Johnny grabbed it from him "You want it?" he asked Daniel sarcastically and pushed it hard into Daniel's chest making him fall over. I saw Johnny push Ali into his friends who held her so she couldn't get to Johnny. As Daniel got up I stood in front of him "Don't do this Daniel they will kick your ass" I heard some of the guys laughing behind me even the guys who we were hanging with earlier. Daniel pushed me out of the way embarrassed but I grabbed him and spun him to face me "If you do this don't come crying to me I'm not helping you this time" Daniel looked angry at me "Like you would anyway you're a bitch to me all the time" I knew he was angry, embarrassed and hurt but I couldn't let him get away with calling me a bitch "Fine" I looked behind him to see an amused Johnny "Kick his ass" I told him walking away.

Daniel turned to look at Johnny who was laughing and ran for him but Johnny sidestepped and tripped him "Johnny, stop it. Stop it" Johnny looked at her laughing "I didn't do anything" before turning around kicking Daniel in the stomach. I winced _that's going to hurt tomorrow. _Johnny turned to Ali "You started this, All I wanted to do was talk to you" he turned and walked to Daniel "What about you hero you had enough?" Daniel quickly punched Johnny in the nose and stood up looking scared " Come on man, now we're even" but Johnny wasn't having it he looked like he was going to kill that stupid brother of mine "No mercy, man" he kicked Daniel in the stomach, face and then hit him in the head.

Ali had broken away and starting hitting Johnny "Why don't you hit me?" Johnny just pushed her away "It's your fault!" he told her and I agree with him fully, if she had talked to him may brother wouldn't have had his ass kicked. "Ever think it's yours?Why do you always have to fight?" Johnny looked like he had had enough and shook his head waving to his friends "Bullshit. Get on your bikes, guys" The boys and Freddie looked at Daniel lying in the sand groaning in pain "You sure pick cool people to be friends with" Chuckie said sarcastically to Freddie but jumped seeing me looking at him "Except you Kat you're cool" I smiled at him sardonically "Great". Alan was shaking his head "Where'd you find this guy?" I just looked at Freddie "Come on, let's go. He'll be all right" they all looked at me shocked "What" I shrugged Ali gave me the dirtiest look I'd ever seen but I let it roll off me, I wasn't bothered by her "You're just going to leave him here hurt" she asked me upset, again I shrugged my shoulders "The boy has to learn when to pick his fights and not try to be a hero to some blonde damsel in distress, which might I add was all her fault" I said uncaring.

She turned to Daniel and knelt by him touching his shoulder "Are you okay?" she asked him quietly. Daniel coughed pushed her hand away "Just leave me alone" Ali looked upset that he wanted her to leave "I'll help you" she said trying to move him making Daniel groan in pain "Leave me alone. I'm okay" he told her breathlessly, Johnny must have done some real damage. Ali's friend grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from Daniel "Come on, Ali. Let's go. It's better if you leave him alone" Hearing a roar of their engine we turned to see the cobra Kai get on their bikes and sped away, their bike wheels flicking sand onto Daniel.

I felt Freddie grab my arm I sighed hard knowing I couldn't leave Daniel here no matter how stupid I thought he had been plus mom would kill me if I left him here. "Just go" I told Freddie walking towards Daniel whom let me pull him up but Freddie shook his head "I'll take you both home anyway" I snorted in amusement "how noble of you" I walked Daniel over to Freddie's car grabbing my stuff on the way, I put him into the back seat and got into the front with Freddie, the ride home was a lot quieter than the ride here. We got to the apartment complex I got out to get Daniel to which Freddie helped but I pushed him away and half carried my brother into the apartment hoping Ma wasn't awake. We walked through the door and Ma was nowhere to be seen, I shut the door and walked to my room leaving Daniel in the living/dining room area I turned to look at him "Never do something stupid like that again especially when I tell you not to" I then turned to go into my room to sleep. _I hope Daniel has a good lie for ma in the morning _I thought falling asleep.

I woke up hearing Ma shouting mine and Daniel's names so I showered before Daniel could, as I got out of the shower and opened the door I jumped seeing Daniel outside of the door but then laughed when I saw his face he pushed me out of the way. I laughed all the way to my room wondering how he was going to cover this up. I turned to my wardrobe which mom had obviously packed with all of my clothes for me and put on a pair of jeans, Vans and a red off the shoulders top. When I was ready I packed my backpack with my sports kit the school had sent for me and Daniel, I walked out into the kitchen where mom was cooking happily "Morning ma" I said to her nicely as she put food on the plate for me and kissing my head "Morning sweetheart, you look nice" I smiled at her and started munching on a piece of toast waiting for Daniel to appear.

"Daniel!" ma shouted Daniel came out of his room dressed for school with a pair of sunglasses on. "Morning honey, how was the party?" she asked us I looked at Daniel with a raised eyebrow "It was okay" he muttered quietly, Ma laughed "Must have been more than okay. I didn't hear either of you come in" I smirked knowing why she didn't hear us. "Any friend material?" she asked Daniel knowing I wouldn't have made any friends, I laughed out loud "Oh yeah Daniel made loads of friends" ma looked at me suspicious but Daniel just turned and grabbed his bag "I got to go" ma looked unhappy at this "Sit down and eat first" she said putting scrambled egg on his plate, Daniel grabbed a piece of toast "I'm not hungry". I got up with my bag and followed Daniel to the door "Do me a favour. Take off the glasses" Daniel looked at ma shocked she asked him that "Why?" ma just smiled at him but I knew she wouldn't be smiling for long. "Because I asked you to. I want to see your baby browns" I felt a jealous streak go through me my eyes are blue like our dads, mom never asks to see my eyes.

I felt Daniel stiffen next to me "ma come on with the baby browns" he told her irritated but mom started to look suspicious "Are you on something?" I snorted in amusement our mother thinks Daniel is on drugs she is definitely a stereotypical Italian mother "Yeah I'm on Minute Maid" he said trying to open the door but mom just wont give up "Why hide your eyes?" Daniel looked like he was struggling to lie to ma "I'm not" ma didn't look like she believed him "Take off the glasses" Daniel tried arguing with her "Now!" she shouted I lifted my hand up and whipped of his glasses making mom gasp in shock "My God! How did that happen?" Ma ran over and started looking at the bruises that covered Daniels face "I hit a kerb with my bike. I wore the glasses so you wouldn't worry. It looks worse than it feels" he said touching his swollen eye and the bruises, mom brushed his hands away from his face "Don't do that. Can you see? You want to stay home?" she asked lovingly "I want to stay home" I said waving my hand into the air, mom shook her head at me and looked back at 'her boy' seemingly ignoring me "We've got to go" I told mom stoically before Daniel could answer I grabbed him and pushed him through the door.

I hopped off the bus noticing Daniel locking up his bike and walked towards him, I still hadn't forgiven him for calling me a bitch but getting his ass kicked in front of a girl he likes was good enough for me. I was stood next to Daniel but he hadn't noticed me he was looking in the opposite direction, I looked over to see what caught his attention and I saw those Cobra Kai's "Don't get in their way and you'll be fine" Daniel jumped at the sound of my voice and I grimaced at his face "You look like shit" he snorted "Thanks sis" I sighed helping him with his bike "Daniel why don't you listen to me?" he looked at me seriously "Ma let dad 'help' her and look where that got us" my grip tightened on the bike and I puffed in anger "Don't compare me to him" Daniel look scare like he always does when he compares me to our father.

"Hey, the karate kid" I blanched hearing Freddie's and the other guys voices from yesterday they were not in my friend book to say the least. Daniel tried to smile at them but was still upset from yesterday. Chuckie started doing some 'karate' moves at Daniel "Let's see the moves. He knows how to get his butt kicked" I looked at my brothers face and just saw embarrassment as they laughed, I looked around to see people coming nearer to us to see what was happening I was surprised to see the Cobra Kai looking at us. "I already know that move" Freddie said laughing, Daniel ran of towards school in embarrassment but that didn't stop Freddie from laughing, I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall "Hey Kat, what are you doing" he asked me sounding worried I just looked at him in disgust "My brother may have had his ass kicked yesterday but that will be nothing compared to what I will do to you if I ever go near him again" I felt someone trying to pull me away from Freddie who was now shouting from the grip I had on him "Got it?" I asked him dangerously, he just nodded quickly and I dropped him from my grip and walked away.

The incident had travelled fast around the school and people were either talking to me, avoiding me or looking at me like I was crazy. I looked down at the schedule the lovely receptionist had given me and noticed it was time for sports. I changed into the sports uniform they had sent it was a green t shirt, grey shorts and a hoodie if I needed it but today I was just wearing the t shirt,shorts with some knee length socks and black trainers. I ran over to wear Daniel was kicking a ball around "Hey" I said he just nodded at me and passed me the ball, which we were kicking between us slowly we said nothing for ages until he looked up at me "I heard what you did" I wasn't shocked its what most people have been talking about all day "Thanks" now that is what shocked me, usually he hates when I do stuff like that. I shrugged my shoulders at him "You're my brother, I know we don't get along most of the time but you are still my twin"

We stayed in comfortable silence until Ali bounced up to us and grimaced looking at Daniel's eye "Hi" she looked at me uncomfortable obviously not wanting to be around me, I sighed and walked off a little. I heard someone walking behind me and the Cobra Kai's "Hey" I just nodded and smiled a little wondering why they were talking to me "I'm Johnny, this is Bobby, Tommy, Dutch and Jimmy" "Kat" I said snorting at Dutch's name "Your parents named you Dutch" he looked angry that I asked "Your parents named you Kat?" he said sarcastically and I laughed "No they apparently my dad wanted to name me Satan's Spawn but my mother thought Katherine sounded nicer" I told Dutch laughing and heard the rest of the Cobra Kai laugh whist Dutch just gave me a look of respect. "So you're the ones who beat up my brother at the beach" Johnny looked shocked, "Wait he's your brother" I nodded in a yes motion "Well twin brother to be more specific" they all looked shocked we're siblings "If you're twins why were you fighting and told me to kick his ass?"Johnny asked confused, I looked over to see Daniel looking at me and the same time as trying to talk to Ali "we may be twins but we've never got on, I wouldn't say we hated each other but we're getting there" I could see Johnny looking over to Ali in anger.

"So what did she do to make you so angry you tried to cave my brothers skull in for" I asked kicking the ball around, Johnny looked at me "It doesn't matter now" he told me and kicked the ball from my feet "Hey!" I shouted chasing him and the rest of the Cobra Kai's, we played around and talked for a bit and I found out they're actually not that bad. I heard a whistle go "Soccer Try outs!" I heard coach Carlson shout out as Coach Ellington called for the football try outs, I turned to the boys "Good Luck!" Johnny smiled at me as he jogged backwards I giggled at him but stopped when I could see Daniel glaring at me from next to coach Carlson. _whoops_.


	4. Try Outs And Fist Fights

Watching Daniel run over to the soccer try outs I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen especially since Bobby and Tommy we're trying out for the team also. I turned to look at Johnny who looked at me and winked shoving down the urge to smile I looked back to my brother who was dribbling with the ball.

I watched as Daniel successfully got passed two tackles before Bobby slid and tackled Daniel roughly "Ouch!" I looked to behind me to see Ali watching Daniel too I looked back just in time to see Daniel straddling Bobby and throwing punches "Shit"

Running towards him I saw people holding back bobby as he tried to get to Daniel, the coach stood in front of them "None of that on this team!" Daniel looked shocked "He hooked me!" Pulling Daniel away from them, the coach pointed in the opposite direction "I said out of here!"

"Come on" I told him pushing him away from the soccer field, as we passed the football try outs Daniel ripped his arm away from me "Why don't; you go back to them since you're all best friends now" I looked at him angrily as he pushed me "Don't touch me loser" pushing him to the ground he got up and grabbed me I heard people shouting at us from behind "God you're a bitch!"

Tackling Daniel to the ground I pulled my arm back and swung it hitting him perfectly in the side of the face "Larusso!" neither of us stopped as all the students ran up to us "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I screamed as I felt someone lift me off of Daniel "You're dead!" I shouted to him as Coach Carlson pushed Daniel away from me "This school sucks man! It sucks"

I turned to see Johnny holding me and the Cobra Kai's laughing next to me "You're ok kid" Dutch said as he ruffled my hair. "Are you ok?" I looked at Johnny who was looking at me in concern.

I nodded "yeah this isn't our first fight and definitely not our last" the boys all chuckled around me and each patted me on the back "Well as long as you're good" I nodded at Johnny when they all started to walk away "Oh and don't forget to ice those knuckles killer" I raised my eye brow "Killer?" Johnny nodded as he jogged backwards and shouted "that was a killer right hook!"

Smiling to myself I walked away only to be stopped by Ali "That was a real shitty thing to do" looking at her in disgust I pushed past her "He started it…he always does"

* * *

Slamming my locker shut I turned to see the Cobra Kai's waving me over "What's up boys?" Johnny smiled at me from his bike "Wanna hang out?" the other boys smiled at me waiting for my answer I frowned "Sorry but Principal Louis called my mom about mine and the idiots fight" I nodded in the direction of Daniel getting into my moms car "Rain check?" I told them walking off "Most definitely" I heard Johnny mummer to himself.

"What are you smirking for young lady this is no smirking matter" mom shouted out of the car window "Chill mom it's no biggie" I told her as she pulled into the street "no biggie? Have you seen your brothers face?" catching my brothers eyes in the mirror I glared knowing he already played himself the victim "You're dead" I mouthed and snickered seeing his eyes widen "Katherine!"

* * *

Getting through the door I threw my bag on the floor and jumped on the couch "Are you even listening to me Katherine" I nodded and tried not to get angry at my brother who was pulling faces at me from behind our ma's back.

"It's not all my fault ma I tried to help him after her punched Bobby Brown in the face but then he pushed me!" Daniel's eyes widen as our ma turned to look at him "Daniel"

Daniel started to stutter "uh well" Ma huffed "Is that true Daniel" he nodded slowly "Yeah ma but see Bobby started it and then Coach was unfair" Ma threw her arms up in the air "I can't believe you two, fighting on your first day now Katherine I believe but you I thought you knew better"

Ma turned back to me with fire in her eyes "but that is no excuse to hit your brother Katherine" I jumped up furious "So it's ok that he called me a bitch why does he always get to be the favourite and I'm always the trouble"

Ma put up her hand "I don't want to here it, I've got a big meeting to go to and I want you two to spend the rest of the afternoon out here doing something together. Maybe you'll bond again" Ma walked to the door "No more fighting" I walked into my bedroom and slammed the door to get changed hoping to spare sometime before having to hang out with Daniel.

* * *

An hour after being ferociously chewed out by our ma we were both in the living room spending time together to 'bond' again, So now I'm spending my afternoon watching my twin brother practice karate from a book.

"You know that'll never work right?" Daniel stopped kick to give me a dirty look I put my hands up in surrender "Just saying" A knock at the door broke us out of sibling fight we both looked to see the handy man at the door.

"Come in" I called to him as Daniel carried on kicking "Fix faucet" I pointed him to the kitchen "It's the kitchen one" The handy man bent down getting to work but kept his head above the counter watching Daniel "Karate?" he asked in a knowing voice.

"Yeah" Daniel looked at me awkwardly probably wondering why the handy man was talking to him "Very good" I laughed as Daniel looked at me again "Learn from book?" Daniel glanced at the book in front of him "And a few months at the Y in Newark"

Back in Newark our ma put us in classes to help keep ourselves safe if we were ever in a fight we both took Karate but my mom put me in beginners boxing so I could work out my anger issues probably explains why my 'killer' hook is so good.

"What happened to eye and face?" Daniel sighed before kicking harder "I fell off my bike" I looked at him confused why he would cover for me and the cobras to someone we didn't know "Lucky no hurt hand" I laughed to myself but stopped when I saw him looking at my bruised knuckles accusingly.

Pulling down the sleeve to my hoodie I avoided his gaze only to meet Daniels amused one "Whatever..."

* * *

So how do you all like this chapter? I'm trying to change up my writing style so it's easier to read. Let me know what you think or message me if you have any questions or just wanna chat :) I'm always here x


	5. Karma's A B!

Walking into the cafeteria I picked up a tray adding sandwiches, fruit and juice, the day was half gone and I was successfully keeping myself out of trouble "Ali with an I. How are you doing?" I turned to see my brother talking to miss I-think-I'm-better-than-you "Good" pushing past them to pay I could hear Ali asking about me and my 'problem' rolling my eyes I walked outside.

"Kat!" I turned to see the Cobra Kai gang and some girls sitting around a table "Come sit with us" I looked around to see everyone looking at me before walking over to the table "Hey" I said putting down my tray next to Johnny's "You look great Kat" I smiled in return before popping a grape in my mouth "This is Barbara and Susan" Tommy said with his arm around Barbara.

"How's the hand killer?" the boys laughed as I picked up my hand to show them my bruised hand "Ow looks like it hurts" Barbara said pointing to my hand "Nah I'm used to it" flexing my finger I scowled as the joints popped painfully "What do you mean?" Johnny asked looking at me worried "I used to do boxing in Newark" Dutch laughed and leant forward "I knew it! That punch was just too perfect"

I laughed along with them as we talked about my boxing and karate experience when Daniel and Ali walked out of the cafeteria laughed with each other "Ali!" Susan shouted waving over the blonde but Ali shook her head choosing to sit with Daniel instead "Urgh I can't believe her"

"So did you get in a lot of trouble?" Johnny asked pointing to my hand when I looked at him confused "Oh yeah big time Daniel played the victim card plus he's the golden child" I told them rolling my eyes "But don't worry Karma's a bitch but then so am I" I told them all smirking as they laughed. Johnny stood picking up his pie "Karma huh?" I looked at him confused as he walked away.

My eyes widen in shock when he quickly placed the pie on Daniel's seat just as Daniel was about to sit down. I laughed at the look on Daniel's face as he sat down on the pie, standing up quickly he turned to see the blueberry pie on his chair, the whole cafeteria erupted into laughter "Eww gross" A girl said passing him Daniel's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"That was great" I heard Johnny say in between laughs as Daniel glared at him, his white pants now had a huge blue stain on them and Ali didn't look too happy either "You jerk" she screamed at him and glaring over to our table as we laughed.

Daniel wiped the glob of blueberries off his pants and held it in his hands looking at Johnny angrily "Don't even think about it worm" Johnny told him seriously before having the glob of blueberries thrown and him and wiped in his shirt.

Mayhem soon erupted as Johnny dived at Daniel and all the Cobra Kai's jumped in to back Johnny up as other students tried to break up the two blueberry covered boys. Suddenly Coach Carlson walked out of the cafeteria and saw the fight "Break it up you two" he said pushing between the boys.

Tuning to Daniel he growled "This is the second time I've caught you attacking someone" he caught my eye "Actually it's three" Daniel glared over at me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Now you go to the principals office" He said pointing to Daniel and then turned to Johnny "And you go clean yourself up" Johnny and Daniel stood glaring at each other "I said now!" Coach shouted just as the bell rang causing all the students to run in all directions "Haven't you got somewhere to be Larusso?" Coach called to me as I laughed walking to class.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone cheered, putting my books in my bag I started walking to the school bus. I could see the Cobra Kai's sitting on their bike's talking so I hid behind a wall "I don't know what it is man she's getting to me, no girl has made me feel this way" Dutch made a fake girl '_oooh'_ sound before pushing Johnny's arm I smiled they were all obviously more like brothers than friends "Just don't screw it up" Bobby said.

Walking towards the bus I hear a whistle "Hey Kat!" I turn to see Johnny waving at me "What's up" I looked at the guys who were all smirking to each other "You know what we gotta go" Bobby said bumping fists with Johnny "See you at practice" Johnny nodded at them.

"So Kat wanna ride home?" I looked at him shocked this was the approach he was going to take "Yeah..." I looked up to see Ali getting into her dad's Rolls-Royce then it hit me how different we all really were I bet Johnny lives in a mansion or something and I live in a dingy apartment where the pool water is green and the handy man is kinda creepy "You know what I think I'm gonna take the bus" I told him walking off towards the yellow school bus.

"Hey wait!" I heard footsteps behind me before his hand grabbed my arm "What's wrong?" I sighed and turned to see his confused _beautiful_ face shaking my head "Nothing it's just...nothing" Johnny rubbed his hand up and down my arm "what are you so afraid of?" my head shot up as I glared at his _perfect_ smirking face.

"I'm not afraid of anything" my chin jutting out in defiance "So lets go" he told me nodding his head in the direction of his bike "Hey girly are you getting on or not?" I looked up to the overweight sweating bus driver through the open door of the bus "No she's with me" Johnny told him pulling me towards his new Honda "Get on" he told me sitting on his bike.

I stood staring at his bike unsure as he looked back at me "What you afraid?" he taunted smirking knowing he had me. Frowning I took his hand and climbed on the back pulling the straps on my backpack tighter "You might wanna hold on" he told me before riding off.

Throwing my arms around his waist I glared at the back of his helmet "you did that on purpose" I heard him laughing. Showing him the way to go my heart started to beat faster as we got closer to the apartment.

"Here" I pointed as he pulled up in front of the complex holding Johnny's shoulder I jumped off the bike "This is where you live?" I looked behind me in distain "Until I'm 18" I laughed awkwardly as Johnny looked at the complex "It's definitely not the hills but…" Johnny looked at me shocked before Daniel rode up on his push bike and started at me and Johnny.

"Kat! Can I talk to you" I smiled awkwardly at Johnny and walked over to Daniel "What!" I growled at him when he pulled me away from where Johnny could hear us "What the hell! Now he knows where I live" I looked at Daniel annoyed "Not everything is about you!" Daniel pointed to his face which was still littered with bruises.

"I'm the one who got his ass kicked by your new boyfriend!" I growled at Daniel and got closer to him "And whose fault is that?" he looked shocked at me "This place sucks man" I laughed softly "Yeah it does" we both looked up at each other shocked "You're a loser" I told him "Yeah and you're a bitch" we both looked at each other for a second before walking away awkwardly.

"Sorry about that he's an idiot" Johnny laughed _even his laugh is perfect damn it_ "well you better go" he nodded starting his bike "by the way the hills mean nothing to me" he said putting on his helmet and speeding away leaving me blushing and my mouth open in shock.

* * *

Hope this chapter was okay, I've got a new laptop now one that actually works so I can put a lot more time into my fanfictions now hopefully. Thanks for reading, favouriting and following! Also thanks to those who have been messaging me you're all so sweet :D


	6. Cobra Kai Dojo

Walking to the apartment "Damn Californians with their blonde hair and hot bodies" Shutting the door I jumped up seeing Ma and Daniel in the sitting room.

"Who has a hot body?" Ma asked putting away some clothes I looked at Daniel who was snickering "Uh me it was a hot day today" Ma walked up to me and put her hand on my head "You're not coming down with something are you?".

I shook my head laughing "I'm fine" Ma's look of concern turned into a frown as she turned to Daniel "Now Daniel seeing as I got a call from your principals office again today Katherine is driving" I looked shocked as I caught the car keys.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief as Ma nodded and winked at me "Good job kiddo" I squealed "Wait where are we going?" I asked confused as Ma laughed "We're going to the restaurant" I nodded before opening my bedroom door "let me change I smell of school" Hearing Ma laugh I quickly changed, retouched my make up and took my hair out of it's plait so it was curly.

"I'm done let's go" All but running down to the car I quickly opened the door and got behind the wheel as Daniel strapped his bike to the roof of the car.

"Wow Kat you've be quiet for more than 3 minutes you feeling ok?" Daniel asked me sarcastically "Daniel leave your sister alone, jeez it's like you've switched bodies" Ma said looking between the two of us.

"Ok then Katherine let's go" nodding I put the car into drive and eased on the pedal pulling out of the car park and on the way to the orient express, it was only a short drive but I was driving none the less.

* * *

"In here" Ma called to me suddenly I quickly turned the car wheel narrowly missing the turning "Thanks for the directions Ma" I told her sarcastically as I parked outside the restaurants "So how do you think I did?" I asked her nervously as she smiled at me "You did great princess" Ma looked at me shocked "I haven't called you that in a while"

Smiling to myself I opened the car door and got out, taking of my hoodie I threw it back in the car for later and shut the door and giving the keys back to Ma. I saw Daniel looking at the dojo next door the restaurant "wanna check it out?" I asked him, Daniel looked shocked for a minute before nodding.

"We'll just be a sec Ma" Daniel to our mom pointing in the direction of the dojo "okay. Not too long or we can't eat together" We both nodded as we crossed the road narrowly missing a couple of cars.

Walking through the door a lot of shouting could be heard, I looked at some of the pictures on the walls it was old war pictures. Looking in the corner of my eye I could see the students mostly had black belts here "Wow this guy is like GI Joe" I snickered to Daniel pointing to the picture with '_Sensei Kreese'_ written under it.

I walked over to the chairs with Daniel who sat down quietly whist I leant against the wall listening carefully "Fear does not exist in this _dojo_. Does it?" I looked at Daniel who was awe struck "No, Sensei!" This was shouted 5 more times before Kreese stood quietly looking at me and Daniel before looking back to the students "Prepare. Hei" All of the students jumped to their feet.

"What do we study here?" Sensei Kreese asked walking around again "The way of the fist, sir!" I noticed all students were standing tall with their hands behind their backs "and what is that way?" he was treating these students like soldiers "Strike first, strike hard, no mercy!"

"Right 2 minute respite and then attack training. Mr. Lawrence!" I looked over in shock seeing Johnny and the rest of the gang standing in the middle of the dojo.

"Yes, _Sensei_" Kreese looked at Johnny sternly "When we regroup maybe you could concentrate more on work at hand and less on the pretty brunette at the door"

I blushed seeing all eyes turn to me and I looked over to see Daniel pushing past me obviously shocked to see Johnny here "Daniel wait!" I turned back to see the boys all walking towards me.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Bobby asked when he reached me first "Oh nothing just checking out the place" I told him nonchalantly "With Danielle?" Dutch asked me laughing I smirked so they had saw him "Yeah I guess" looking at the boys smirking faces "Although he's probably changed his mind seeing you here" I told them laughing a little.

"Well I gotta go my mom and Daniel are probably waiting for me" I told them putting my hands in my back pockets and walking away "Hey Kat!" I turned to see Johnny looking at back at me "Wanna go out sometime?"

I laughed seeing all the boys looking at me expectantly "Sure. Call me" I told him casually as I walked away feeling like I want to squeal like a girl _god get it together Katherine he's just a guy_ I thought to myself as I walked into the restaurant _a great looking guy who probably has a 6 pack_ I smiled to myself.

"What are you looking so happy for?" Ma asked me smiling I sat down in the booth "Nothing" I told her with the smile still plastered on my face picking at the food Ma must have ordered "Oh come on it's more than nothing I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time"

I sighed and smiled "Ok so this guy from school just asked me on a date" Ma clapped her hands together "Ahh! See I told you things were looking up. So do you like him?" I nodded and looked at Daniel who was poking his food looking angry "Yeah he's great"

Ma smiled and stroked my hair "That's great baby" she turned to Daniel "And what about you? Any girl situations?" Daniel shrugged "It's okay" Ma looked confused and tried to bait him "Just okay? To me it looks like the whole world turned blonde" Ma looked at me "Has this guy you like blonde" I nodded with a mouth full of food as Ma laughed.

"So you got your eye on anybody?" Daniel nodded still quiet "yeah he met her at the beach party he really _**fell**_ for her" I told her snickering as Daniel glared at me but Ma didn't seem to notice "Cute? Not cute?" Daniel shook his head smiling as I rolled my eyes she's beyond cute".

"But she's blonde, right?" Daniel smiled seeming more happy than before "She's got blonde hair" Ma laughed looking between us "You twins and liking people with blondes" I smiled at her as we ate "So what's with the karate place?" Ma asked pointing at the Dojo "It sucks" Daniel's said as I said it was great, we glared at each other heatedly.

"Good. We couldn't afford it anyway" a lady walked up to our table calling for ma "Lucille, let's go, here they come" Ma got up but still fussed over us "I'll see you guys later. I love you" she kissed our heads "Careful how you ride home and please stay with each other" We both smiled at she walked away.

"You know that was a shitty thing to do?" I looked up at Daniel confused "Um what?" I asked him confused as he glared at me "You know what I'm talking about Katherine" I sighed tiredly "Ok what did I do now?" I asked pushing my plate away from me.

"Asking me if I wanted to go see the dojo knowing that they were going to be there" he growled at me. "One I was trying to be nice and two I didn't know that was their dojo" Daniel laughed mockingly "Nice? You don't know the meaning of nice" people in the restaurant we now starting to look at us.

"You know what? I'm done I was trying not to fight with you for once but now I don't care. As far as I care we're no longer related" I sneered at him reaching my boiling point. Getting out of the booth I started the walk home leaving a shocked Daniel behind.

* * *

Walking the back way home I had finally cooled down enough that I realized it was probably stupid for me to walk home alone especially since it was getting dark.

Stopping I thought I heard a scream, shrugging I carried on walking until I heard revving turning I saw a group of bikes heading towards me I smiled seeing the guys looking at me in concern.

"Kat?" bobby asked as I walked around the bikes to see them "hey guys" I smiled "What are you doing here?" Dutch asked seeming a bit annoyed "I'm walking home" I told him confused "He means why are you on your own" Johnny asked roughly also looking angry.

I sighed crossing my arms "Well my mom works non stop and my brother doesn't seem to like the people I'm making friends with and he's an asshole" I told them seeing all their face's darken "Well you don't need to worry about him" Tommy laughed as Johnny and bobby hit him.

I looked at them all confused "What?" Johnny shook his head "it's nothing. We were about to go to golf n stuff wanna come?" he asked nicely "Yeah come on Kat it'll be cool" Jimmy said almost bouncing with excitement.

Smiling I nodded "Sure what the hell" the boys all whooped excitedly as I jumped on the back of Johnny's bike "Thanks" I whispered in his ear knowing he knew I was upset I felt his hand squeeze the one I had wrapped around his waist.

"Race Ya!" I called tapping Johnny on the shoulder and laughing as the others rushed to start their bikes. I smiled hearing Johnny laughed and felt his back vibrate _things definitely are looking up._


End file.
